A conventional digital VTR system is shown in FIG. 1 in which analog video signals inputted via input terminal IN(1) are converted to digital signals in an analog/digital converter 10 of an input portion A and are transmitted to a synchronizer 40 through a first error corrector 20 and a modulator 30. During this operation, a clock generator 60 generates clock signals from a reference signal inputted via input terminal IN(3) and transmits the clock signals to the first error corrector 20, modulator 30, and a synchronizer 40. The synchronizer 40 adds the clock signals generated from the clock generator 60 to signals received from the modulator 30. The resultant signal is supplied to head 80 through a recording equalizer 50 and a recording amplifier 70. A head 80 converts the signals amplified in the recording amplifier 70 into a current waveform and records it on tape 90.
In order to reproduce the signals recorded on the tape 90, the signals are changed to electric signals by the head 80, then are amplified by a reproducing amplifier 100. After that, the signals pass through a reproducing equalizer 110, a pulse detector 120, a synchronizing detector 130, a demodulator 140, a TBC (Time Base Corrector) 150, and a second error corrector 170 all of which constitute an output portion, and then the signals are converted into analog signals by a digital/analog converter 180. During this operation, a clock reproducer 160 receives output signals from the reproducing equalizer 110 and reproduces clock signals which are then applied to the pulse detector 120, synchronizing detector 130, demodulator 140 and TBC 150. Input terminal IN2 and output terminal OUT2 are used when digital video signals are directly inputted or outputted.
Conventional digital VTR systems, however, have a problem in that the recording amplifier 70 and reproducing amplifier 100 have overly complicated circuitry to precisely record digital signals on the tape 90.